Swans & Sailors
by Earial13
Summary: My collection of Captain Swan drabbles. Some fluff, some angst and all the little bits and pieces in between spawned from my fangirl brain.
1. My Mainstay

Pain. Screaming fire-spiked pain that ripped through her veins, paralyzing her as she took in the horrific sight. Dimly, she heard Henry calling out while Neal's corpse faded from her tear-lashed sight. She dropped, willing it to be a dream, while faces and voices spun over her, swirling in a mad cycle of insanity.

She pressed her forehead into the unforgiving earth, desperately seeking escape, heedless of time or reality. The first thing she was aware of was a pair of strong arms supporting her, a gentle hand caressing her head, and an Irish voice speaking softly, "I'm here, Swan. I'm here."


	2. Fishing

"It's red velvet, you'll like it." Emma insisted, pushing the feathery slice towards the reluctant captain.

"A cake made out of crimson fabric?" Killian questioned dubiously, poking the heavily frosted creation with a tentative fork.

She rolled her eyes at his clearly put-on act, knowing what he was angling for. "Please, try a bite."

He smirked at her from underneath coal-black eyelashes. "What will you give me if I do?"

"Nothing, stop it."

"Just one?"

Emma tried to feign annoyance, but soon yielded to his teasing grin. "You bloody pirate." She murmured fondly as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Second Half, Second Chance

It was uncanny; the clarity with which he gazed into her soul, sensing her deeply covered fears and needs. No one, not even Neal, could predict that ever fluctuating currant of emotion she had prided herself on camouflaging. It's unsettling, to realize someone knows you better than you do yourself. In a way, it's also comforting, to be able to share the pain and worries together.

_"Find your own Tallahassee." _

Emma inhaled sharply as Neal's words lightly brushed against her mind. It wouldn't be easy; reality never is. Somehow, though, she'd find a way to tell Hook how she felt.


	4. Disney vs Reality

"That's what you thought I was supposed to look like? He's an absolute fop!" Hook exclaimed as the Peter Pan end credits started to roll.

"I certainly never expected you to be handsome." Emma acquiesced, finishing off the popcorn.

"His hat's pretty sweet, though." Henry added with a grin at the pirate.

"Please," Hook scoffed. "More like ridiculous-feathered-contraption. No wonder the people here didn't like me at first."

"Well, I suppose you are a lot more dashing then expected." Henry conceded.

"And we definitely prefer you the way you are." Emma laughed as the family snuggled together.

"Me too, love."


	5. The Art Of War

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the back yard wherein her 'two boys' were busy soaking each other.

"Henry introduced me to the marvelous water gun." Hook called, directing a well-aimed stream at the kid's already sopping shirt.

"I'm winning!"

"You should come in and dry off before you catch a cold." Emma responded.

Both males paused in their warfare to stare at her before exchanging impish grins.

"You should join us."

"Wait, Killian… Henry!"

"FIRE!"

Now laughing, (and dripping) Emma had no choice but to grab her weapon and defend herself from the incoming jets of water.


	6. I've Got You

"Swan!" The words ripped themselves from Hook's throat as he frantically dived to pull her back to life and to him.

"Hook!" She screamed as his hand missed and snatched thin air while she dangled off the cliff edge. He could see the fear in her eyes as she gripped the small overhang that was all that kept her from leaving him forever. He stretched over the rocky teeth of the precipice, straining to reach her, a few torturous inches short, as her fingers started to lose their hold.

"Killian!"

"Emma, no!" He screamed in horror as she fell and his heart died within him.

* * *

He awoke, choking on sobs that rose in his throat and unable to control the shudders that racked his frame.

"Killian?" A sweet voice murmured sleepily by his side. "What's wrong? Are the kids-"

"No," He breathed raggedly. "I dreamt-" Not wishing to relive the nightmare, he turned, fiercely pulling her to him, and buried his face in her hair, needing a physical reminder that she was alive.

"Dreamt what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. But I promise you, Emma," He continued, vowing to himself as much as to her. "I won't fail you and I will_ never_ let you fall."

* * *

_So, if you've read some of my other stuff, you'll know I love to use a dream as an excuse to get angsty. Can't help it, but I'll try to limit them. ;)_


	7. For You My Heart Aches

The realization struck hard, blowing past the seas of his selfishness to vibrate in prolonged awareness. She was happy.

Hook sighed as his love for her ached and pulled at his chest, the path he had to take now clearly laid before him. He wouldn't remove her powers, yet neither would he suffer harm to come to her family.

If his choice meant distancing himself from the two people he'd learned to care about, such would be his fate. All that mattered was that Emma and Henry were safe, even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness for theirs. For that is what it means to love.


	8. Hidden Talent

"Come on, Swan!" He called encouragingly, motioning for her to join him on the frozen pond.

"Since when did you become an ice skater?" Emma countered, stubbornly staying on the side.

"Since when wasn't I? We had skating in the Enchanted Forest, too." Hook retorted, gracefully skidding to a stop in front of her. "Take my hand; you'll be fine."

"But Killian..."

In response, he swooped her up in his arms, spinning on the crystal ice. The snow started to fall around the laughing couple, swirling in golden and coal-black hair as they shared a gentle kiss.

"I like this better."

* * *

_Hook in ice skates... Idk, blame it on my fangirl brain... ^-^  
_


	9. Forever Will I Stay

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you, right?" Hook murmured softly, gently caressing her face with the pad of his thumb as she nodded slowly.

"It's just…" Emma breathed shakily, her normally cool exterior falling in pieces around her. "I thought I'd lose you." The words quietly slipped past her lips, as if speaking them gave a potency unwished for.

"Whether it's flying monkeys or dog fur-hungry women, I will always come back to you." Hook whispered, the intensity behind the words filling his icy blue eyes.

Emma smiled as he pulled her into his arms, both ignoring the gentle rain that started to fall. "I know."

* * *

_Wrote this to console myself after last night's episode. Poor Hook, never gets a break, does he?_


	10. Heart Battle

Emma

I just can't deal with what my heart is and has been telling me for so long; any excuse to ignore or avoid that insistent tugging would be met with gladness.

I gave in one time, (magic does have side effects) letting my walls down to convey with actions what tongue could not. Yet, nothing came of it save cold words and distant looks, marking the first time he'd failed me.

My head screams not to trust him, even as my heart implores me to remove the self-imposed ban laid upon it. So he remains oblivious to my reasons while the inner war rages still.


	11. Submerged

"What is it, love?" Hook asked, tender concern rapidly writing itself across his features.

Emma bit her lip, hating herself for being vulnerable, yet unable and unwilling to hide the truth any longer. "I can't lose you again." She blurted out; eyes quickly seeking the ground as she impatiently brushed away an unruly tear.

Hook's heart stilled as the full meaning of her words hit him like a swell on the Jolly's bow, near drowning in waves of sudden joy. "Oh, Swan." He exhaled raggedly, somewhat cautiously pulling her into his arms as she relaxed her taut nerves. "You never will."

* * *

_One more day! Master bos'n, prepare for feels ahead!_


	12. It Takes Time

"Don't say it." Emma cautioned, wearily walking back over to Hook as Regina stormed out of the diner.

"Tell you I was right? You know I wouldn't, love." He replied, snaking an arm around her waist as she slumped against him.

"I should've listened…" Emma sighed, glancing over at Marian, happily reunited with her family.

"I won't answer to that." Killian remarked to his hot chocolate.

"I suppose she's his first wife and all, but Reg-"

"Listen to me, Swan," The pirate interrupted, shifting so as to gaze into her face. "What's happened happened; it'll work out eventually. Trust me," He added with a grin. "I know a thing or two about delayed gratification."

"Oh, really?" Emma smiled as he pulled her closer. "And was the wait worth it?"

"Every bit."


	13. And Then: Addiction

"How many have you had?" Emma asked in astonishment, gazing in disbelief at the kitchen counter cluttered with plastic cups.

"I lost track after thirteen." Hook grinned up at her, fingers nervously twitching as he sucked on the end of his straw.

"Well, no more!" She commanded firmly, snatching the drink away despite his protests. "You'll kill yourself if you keep this up."

"You were the one who introduced me to this wonderfulness." The pirate reminded her, attempting to grab the cup back.

"No more coffee drinks, Killian, you can be crazy enough as is."

"Just wait till the caffeine kicks in, love."


	14. Heart Decisions

"It's just a little something for you." Emma explained as Hook unwrapped the unexpected gift, paper falling away to reveal a miniature replica of the Jolly Roger. The savior shifted uncomfortably at the pirate's prolonged silence, gazing on the model of his lost ship.

"It's not much, I asked Marco to make it, so it's all based of memory, but I thought-"

"Swan," Killian interrupted, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "It's perfect."

"You really like it?"

"I love it," He responded, pulling her into a tight embrace. "And if I had to do it again, I'd still choose you."


	15. Granny to the Rescue

"Breakfast in bed for me? Really?" Emma asked in surprise at the delicious repast before her.

"Why not, love? You deserve it." Hook grinned as Henry hurriedly shoved the Granny's take-out bag under his hoodie.

"I didn't know you cooked, but thank you both." Emma smiled as the pirate placed the well-laden tray on her lap.

"Oh, it was a breeze." Henry assured as he pulled Hook out the door. "Quick, Operation Red Light," He whispered. "Keep her distracted while I clean up the mess we made in the kitchen, okay?"

"Agreed, mate, and don't forget about the eggs on the ceiling."


	16. The Big Day

"I feel so naked without my leather on." Hook mumbled to Robin as he fidgeted in his tuxedo.

"But I daresay Emma thinks you look smashing." His best man whispered back as the music started to play.

The pirate inhaled sharply as an approaching vision of radiant gold and white swam before his eyes. He blinked, the mist clearing to reveal a beautiful Emma smiling up at him. Charming trying not to cry, Snow's joyful yet teary face, Henry's happy grin: everything else faded away as Killian's world condensed until all he saw was her-his swan and his bride at last.


	17. Egg Rolls & Rum

"I admit I'm surprised you like Chinese."

Killian shrugged as he expertly twirled his chopsticks in his noodles. "I've sailed into many a port, love, and trying new cuisine is something I did just as often."

"And rum goes with all that Asian food as well?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow as she scooped out the remnants of rice from the take-out box.

"Rum goes with everything." Hook responded, grinning devilishly as he opened his fortune cookie before falling silent.

"What's it say?"

The pirate smiled quietly as he handed her the slip of paper which read: _You have everything you need to be happy. Now go out and enjoy it. _


	18. Little Thief

Hook lay in his bed at Granny's the night after Rumplestiltskin's colossal failure and the repossession of his heart. The pirate smiled softly to himself as he placed his hand over the returned organ, the steady thrumming beneath his fingers reassuring his busy brain. That his Swan should be the one to reinstall his heart he found extremely fitting, saving him from the Crocodile even as she had saved him from himself.

Her image rose in his mind, silky blonde hair tousled from her race to the clock tower, grey eyes wide with concern, hands gently cupping the removed organ like a wounded bird. _"Yes,"_ Killian thought contentedly_, "Emma may have given me back my heart, but she stole anyways it long ago." _


	19. That's America

"It's called convenience cooking." Emma explained patiently to the skeptical Killian.

"I still fail to see how you people can call these chunks of sawdust _food_, even with a magical cooking box." The pirate commented, eyeing the TV dinner with a nagging feeling that the greyish blobs were supposed to be steak and potatoes.

"Okay, it doesn't look quite like it does on the box." Emma sighed, glancing at the sumptuous meal displayed on the carton and then at the hard lumps of half-frozen meat. "But you also need to cook it longer then thirty seconds."

Hook wrinkled his nose in protest. "I've found raw fish more appealing. What say we order one of those pizzas Henry likes so much?"

"Done."


	20. Three Little Words

_*Warning: spoilers for the season 4 finale*  
_

* * *

_I love you._

Those three words had ripped through Hook's heart like the winds of a summer storm through a ship's ragged sails. They burned deeper than any foreign rum he'd ever tasted, yet leaving a terribly bitter aftertaste. She was saying goodbye, if not forever, then to the end of their old life while the start of a new, frightening future loomed above them.

He'd loved her for some time now, and he knew she knew it-had he not told her she was his happy ending?-yet he had never heard the 'L' word fall from her lips. To hear that precious phrase both warmed his soul and set it ablaze with agony, her declaration making it all the harder to let her do what she was about to do. Yet that was his Swan, sacrificing herself for all of them, and now, now it was his turn to save her.


	21. Woah, That Author's Alive!

"Killian, it's gorgeous." Emma murmured, gazing delightedly out of their ocean-view balcony. Gentle waves crashed along the shore while a magnificent sunset painted the sky in bold colors, all lending to the romantic scene.

"Yes, I know I am." The pirate responded with a smirk as he walked over to join her at the balcony rail.

Emma thwapped him on the arm. "Watch it you, or else you're getting a sleeping bag on the floor." She said, voice serious but a teasing light in her eyes.

"Oh, I meant _you're_ gorgeous, love, of course." Killian amended quickly as he smilingly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Though you have to admit you caught yourself a good one." He added, incorrigible to the last.

Emma leaned back into his strong form, holding his hand and hook that encircled her waist. "I know I did." She returned softly, thinking back on all Hook had done for her, for her family. "I love you, Killian."

She felt a feather light kiss on her bare shoulder, the warm breath tickling her skin as husky words barely reached her ears.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Swan."

"Probably raising hell somewhere." Emma quipped, twisting in his arms to press a kiss against the pirate's lips. He reciprocated eagerly, molding his mouth to hers as he drew her closer to his pounding heart. When they finally came up for air, Killian grinned again, weaving a hand through her golden hair.

"Then I must be in heaven right now."


	22. Birds of a Feather

_A/N: Because I couldn't get the idea of Captain Swan as animals out of my head._

* * *

The black panther cub stretched lazily in his enclosure at the Storybrooke Zoo. He lay on his back with his eyes almost closed, enjoying the warm rays of the sun and the way all the visitors cooed and 'awwed' over him. He didn't blame them; he was pretty handsome after all. He especially enjoyed it when young children tossed candy or bits of greasy sandwiches over the fence, disregarding David the zookeeper's carefully posted signs.

This particular day, the crowds seemed less inclined to gather around the sleek feline and instead were flocking to the new pond habitat next door.

David hurried by carrying a bucket of fish and the panther let out a whine to get his attention. He was _hungry_ and the dead seafood smelled extremely appetizing.

"Not now, Hook," David brushed him off, walking past him to the pond. "This isn't for you."

Feeling disgruntled at this insensitive display, Hook the panther rose and padded over to see what stuck-up newbie had the nerve to steal his crowds and his feeder.

What he saw caused his slit-eyed pupils to widen in wonderment and admiration. Gliding gracefully on the clear water was a magnificent Trumpeter swan. Her pearly feathers gleamed in the bright morning sun as she arched her slender neck proudly and gazed coyly at the people from inky eyes.

The panther had never seen a bird like this before, and he'd been around the block quite a few times (or around the zoo grounds). Watching her poised manner and elegant movements made the feline content in a way not even raw New York strip steak did (he was a rather spoiled cat). And watch her he did. For the next few days, Hook would sit at the boundary to his enclosure, eyes riveted on the water fowl, who mostly ignored him.

Patrons noticed this and laughed or attributed it to the old cat-hungrily-watching-bird cliche, though they were all far from the truth.

A little girl was closest in guessing his motives when she was overheard saying, "Look Mommy, the black cat wants the birdy as a friend."

Then one day, Hook was prowling the length of his habitat when he noticed a small opening in the fence. A convenient plot-bunny placed there by the author had been busy during the night, and now there was just enough space for him to wriggle his sinewy body through.

The panther wasted no time in making his escape and trotting over to the pond where the swan resided. He walked right up to the unsuspecting bird and sniffed her beak in a friendly manner. She proceeded to bite his nose in annoyance.

The cub yelped and backed away, drawing the attention of David and his assistant, Mary Margaret, who hastened towards the escapee.

Undeterred, Hook cautiously approached the swan again, keeping his head low in a non-threatening way. She eyed him a little suspiciously, but let him sniff her this time. She in turn reached out and nibbled at his ear. He nudged her playfully and she climbed out of the pond to run around on the grass.

By the time David and Mary Margaret had reached the scene, they were shocked to see the two animals romping and playing happily, now the unlikeliest of friends.

* * *

_So I just started my first Hunger Games fic, and I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue it, so it would mean a lot if you took a few minutes to read it, drop a review and some feedback. Thanks!_


End file.
